ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximum/Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is a orange anthromorphic bandicoot who first appeared in Crash Bandicoot and marks his playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Maximum. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Crash swings his arm to slap the opponent twice, then kicks with his left leg directly forward. * Side Tilt: Crash performs a back-hand swing with his arm. * Up Tilt: Crash swings his arm upwards and then spins it wildly above him, while the rest of his body remains balanced and stationary. * Down Tilt: Crash swings his arm to sweep the opponent's legs from under them. * Dash Attack - Super Slide: Crash drops to the floor and slides a short distance, performing a sliding-kick. * Side Smash: Crash twists his body slightly, closing one eye as he tenses himself, then suddenly spins in place with his limbs thrust out. * Up Smash: Crash bends over, tenses himself, then jumps up and throws both arms upwards.. * Down Smash: Crash places his hands on the ground, tenses himself, then kicks to the side with both legs. * Neutral Aerial: Crash kicks in a goody kung-fu pose. * Forward Aerial: Crash swings his arm forward, tumbling in the air. * Back Aerial: Crash thrusts his head backwards. * Up Aerial: Crash clasps his hands above his head. * Down Aerial - Body Slam: Crash spreads his limbs and drops downwards in a body slam. This works as a stall-then-fall move similar to Greninja's Down Air. * Grab: Crash grabs the opponent, holding a crystal out in-front of him. * Pummel: Crash slams his head against the opponent. * Forward Throw: Crash rolls off the opponent, pulling the opponent with him and throwing them. * Back Throw: Crash uses the opponent's head as a stepping stone to jump off, kicking them back. * Up Throw: Crash drops back and kicks the opponent in the back, launching them upwards. * Down Throw: Crash grabs the opponent's head and suddenly stomps down on them with both feet. Specials * Neutral Special - Spin Attack: Crash spins in place, his body becoming a blur as he twirls like a tornado with his arms out. The attack can be continued by rapidly pressing the button. However, Crash can perform this attack indefinitely as opposed to either of the other characters. As such, this attack isn't useful as a major damage dealer and is used more for crowd control and/or recovery, as the spin slows Crash's fall. * Side Special - Crate Toss: Crash pulls out a Crate and tosses it forwards. It can stop thrown Items and projectiles, if not it will lay on the ground a few seconds, can be broken for Items or Coins. There is a 6/12th chance that Crash will throw a TNT, which starts counting down from 3, 2, 1, and then automatically explodes. Can explode earlier if it is damaged. Deals decent damage and knockback, and can hurt Crash as well. Crash can only have 1 or 2 TNT(s) out at a time. There is a 1/12th chance that Crash will pull out a Nitro, which deals much more damage and knockback than a TNT but it has to be touched by an opponent or Crash to explode. * Up Special - Jetpack: Crash uses the Jetpack and can fly in 8 directions for 4 seconds. He can use his Neutral Special while flying. * Down Special - Fruit Bazooka: Crash pulls a large bazooka from nowhere, and fires a Wumpa fruit from it. If the button is held, the player can use the control stick to aim the attack with the assistance of a thin red laser sight; Crash won't fire until the button is released. While holding the button, however, Crash can't move. Despite the setup, the attack does average damage, and is most useful for it's range and stopping power. Final Smash * 'The Invincible Aku Aku: '''Crash puts on Aku Aku as a mask and becomes invincible. Damage is taken just from touching Crash and he can cause knockback. Crash can be maneuvered while Aku Aku is active. Crash’s speed is also slightly increased while in this form. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Idle Animation Animations Entrance *Crash is teleported with Aku Aku. Taunts Victory Poses Alternative skin * Coco Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot 1 Coco * Ratcicle Crash * Snipe Crash * Skeleton Crash * Spirit Crash Trivia *Crash's grab is based on ''Crash Twinsanity, where he and Dr. Neo Cortex teams up with each other holding a crystal. *He is one of the playable characters where his alternative skins is one of the characters. Category:Super Smash Bros. Maximum Category:Crash Bandicoot